


Wanna be the First (to take it all the way like this)

by loudippedincaramel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Facials, Fisting, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Louis-centric, M/M, Masturbation, OT5, Orgy, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, light subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudippedincaramel/pseuds/loudippedincaramel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Niall come over to sit next to him, Zayn reaching out to run his hand through Louis’ hair. “Hey, don’t worry, we’re not going to hurt you.”</p><p>Louis looks around, receiving nods of confirmation from everyone. Niall smiles and glances between Harry and Zayn, a knowing smile on his face. “Well, we might hurt ya a bit.” Louis’ heart stutters in his chest “But you’ll like it, promise.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna be the First (to take it all the way like this)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by one of [Emma's](http://povverbottoms.tumblr.com) late night dick talks. So, yeah. There's that.
> 
> Title is a complete misuse of Last First Kiss and I should be ashamed of myself.
> 
> Okay! Couple of things.
> 
> \- I'm sorry Louis is kind of an ass in the beginning.  
> \- I'm sorry Liam is kind of awkward as fuck. Nothing against him it just turned out that way.
> 
> Also, sorry this is a bit H/L centric and I really didn't mean for it to be /that/ bad.
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy!

It’s late after one of their shows and Harry is buzzing full of energy. There’s no time to go out to a club tonight so the boys all grab some drinks and hang out in the back of the bus, trying their best to exert as much energy as possible. It must work for all the others because they’re in their bunks now and Harry can’t hear any signs of life aside from the snores coming from Niall’s bunk. He thinks about just laying there till exhaustion takes over but half an hour later finds him still staring at the top of his bunk. There’s only one thing he can think of to burn all that energy.

Harry slips his hand under the covers and palms himself, grateful that he already took off his pants. He lets out a hiss at the touch before grasping the base and starting to stroke. It really has been too long since he’s gotten to do this. Slow strokes. That was the key. Slow strokes with a little twist at the tip.

He slides his thumb over the head spreading some of the precome around, keeping a steady pace with his hand, loosening the grip a bit before squeezing again. He brings his palm up to his mouth and licks from the heel to his fingertips, sucking a little on the end before bringing his hand back to his now throbbing dick and strokes faster. His free hand drifts up to his hair and when he thumbs at the leaking head of his cock, pleasure shoots up his spine and he tugs on his hair.

A loud moan erupts from between his lips and his breath hitches and he forces his hands to still. Afraid the other boys might have heard and Harry panics, feeling like his heart is stuttering to a stop. The bus is still silent save for the sound of tires against the road and the roar of the engine.

And then his heart stutters in a completely different way.

The thought that maybe he _wants_ the other boys to hear sort of startles him, but only for a moment. Not hearing anything from the other bunks, he quickly fumbles around for the lube he keeps for desperate nights. And tonight just got desperate.

The lube makes it _so much_ better and now he really _feels_ it. His breath hitches as he twists his wrist and thumbs at the head again. Harry brings his hand down from his hair to tease at his nipple, already hard at the chill of the air and the sheer pleasure running through his veins.

What if the other boys hear? What if they open the curtain and see him like this? Hand on his cock, moaning unashamed, so desperate for release he wouldn’t even care.

A small whine comes spilling out as he pinches and pulls at his nipple, whining louder at the sensitivity.

Think of Liam’s face. He’d be so shocked. Probably never seen someone so desperate.

Harry can feel the heat in his stomach, feels a coil start to pull tight in his stomach. His breath speeds up, sounding like he’s running a marathon, desperate to make it to the end.

And Zayn. Probably wouldn’t even bat an eye. He’d just let Harry finish off like nothing was happening.

“ _Nggh. Shit.”_ He bites his lip, then moans again from the sharp sting of pain, not even trying to be quiet anymore.

What would Niall say? Laugh it off? Give a few tips?

Harry picks up the pace, stroking faster, the slide of his hand on his cock making obscene, wet slick sounds. Harry pulls at his nipple, hard, one last time before doing the same to the other and moving his hand down to his balls, rolling them.

What about Louis? He’d like it if Louis caught him. Harry definitely wants Louis to give him tips. Like the tip of his dick sliding down Harry’s throat, _gagging_ him, filling him, _choking_ him.

Moans slip out, sounding as if they are in fact choking him, hips thrusting off the bed and his breathing keeps getting harder and harder, coming out in pants and gasps.

Better yet. Maybe Louis would  choke on _him._ Harry could feel just how warm and wet his mouth is. Watch his eyes water, clumping up those eyelashes while he pants, desperate for air around his cock.

“ _Fuck_. Fuckfuck _fucking Christ._ ” A few strokes later and Harry is coming, hard. Heat rushes through his veins, the coil snaps loose, and all his muscles tense, cock pulsing and shooting stripes of come up his torso. He continues to stroke himself through it until it becomes too much, too sensitive and he lets go with a whimper as his cock hits his skin.

Flushed and sweaty, Harry takes a few deep breaths to calm his breathing before grabbing the covers, cleaning himself off and throwing them down to the end of his bunk. Finally exhausted, he rolls over and falls asleep.

***

 Louis is sitting on the couch in the back room eating a bowl of cereal with Zayn, Niall and Liam watching some cartoons when Harry walks in. He’s rubbing at his eyes and dragging his feet over to the couch and runs his hand through his hair, already mussed up from his sleep.

“Alright there, Haz?” Louis asks around a mouthful of cereal. Harry just kind of grumbles in response and throws himself on the couch next to Louis, resting his head on his lap.

Louis reaches down to card his fingers through Harry’s hair for a moment and Harry hums in response before rolling over on his back and looking at the older boy.

“I’m fine, Lou. Why?” He says it slowly, voice a bit deeper than usual and a bit raspy with sleep. “Oh, y’know,” Louis takes another bite of cereal, “just heard a lot of whimpering and whining last night. And you sounded like an axe murderer was after you what with all that heavy breathing. Just wanted to make sure you weren’t having bad dreams or something.” he finishes, before taking _another_ bite of cereal.

Harry starts coughing and choking on seemingly nothing, burying his face into Louis’ stomach. When he finally manages to get himself under control he looks at Louis with his mouth hanging open and his face beet red.

Louis smirks to himself, watching as the other boy looks from Louis’ stomach, to somewhere over his shoulder, to the other boys and back again, never looking in his eyes. Louis lets him fret for a bit longer, running his hands through the mess of curls on his lap, before taking pity on him. Louis nudges his shoulder and when Harry looks up, Louis puts on his most innocent smile and says “Don’t worry, love, we all have bad dreams sometimes.” Okay, so maybe he hasn’t _quite_ finished teasing him.

“I, uh, I didn’t have any bad dreams.” Harry mumbles, dropping his eyes back down to Louis’ chest.

“Really?” What were all those noi-”

“Oh for fucks sake, Tommo. Leave the poor kid alone. He doesn’t have to answer to you every time he wanks.” Louis looks up to Niall, who is giving him an irritated look.

“Come on!” He whines “Why can’t I have a bit of fun? If Harry here isn’t going to be taking our sleep in consideration, the least he can do is take a bit of ribbing.”

Louis glances back over at said boy who has turned an actual alarming shade of red. Briefly, Louis wonders how there’s any blood left in the rest of his body as it all seems to be in his face.

“Oh, Haz. Sorry babe.” he runs his hand through the blushing boys hair again, scratching his nails against his head. Harry still won’t look up at him though so he grabs a small handful and pulls to direct his face back where he can see. Harry’s lips part and a soft gasp escapes and when his green eyes meet Louis’ they are dark and shiny. _Interesting._ “I’m only teasing, love.”

Louis is ready to drop it, to go back to watching cartoons with the others when Niall speaks up again. “It’s not like you’re always worried about our sleep when _you_ wank, mate. ‘M sure there are other things on your mind.”

Louis gasps, pulling his hand from Harry’s head to rest it on his chest. “I am _appalled_. Of course I take your sleep _very_ seriously. I’ll have you know I have never once interrupted your precious slumber, good sir.” Louis sets his bowl on the makeshift table between the couches, all interest lost in favor of something much more entertaining.

At this, both Zayn and Liam snort and Niall is just staring at him in disbelief.

Liam finally decides to jump in. “Seriously? You can’t tell me you wank and no one knows. Like, ever. It’s had to have happened at least a few times.” He pauses a second, choosing which words to say next. “Like, on the bus, sure you don’t. But I’m sure Harry has heard you a few times in the hotel rooms. We’re _always_ together. That is literally impossible.” The mini rant is over with his hands falling into his lap with a slight smack as if anything said now is completely ridiculous.

Louis just smirks again. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, dear Liam. I wank on the bus _all the time._ As for hotels, Hazza has never heard anything. Just keeps going along with what he’s doing, poor thing.”

“What?! What do you mean ‘keeps going along’? Do you.. do you actually wank while I’m _still awake_?” Harry asks, voice unusually high. Oh Haz, so many times.

“That’s half the fun, innit? Wondering if you’re going to get caught. Don’t tell me you’ve never thought of it.” Harry’s face is slowly returning to it’s alarming shade of red and Louis quirks an eyebrow. Harry sits up, crossing his legs so he can see all the boys. His attention goes back to Louis.

“While I’m awake, though? How? I mean, I’ve literally never noticed _anything._ ”

“Oh, dear Harold, when you’ve grown up in a house with as many girls as I have, you learn to keep it down. And when your bed isn’t always yours at night because of said girls with bad dreams, you tend to find other times to yourself. And then you _definitely_ learn to keep it down. I’m sure Zayn understands, don’t ya, Zaney?”

All the boys look at Zayn and he shrugs. “Yeah, a bit. Haven’t quite perfected the art of absolute silence, but you definitely learn to stay quiet after a few too many grossed out looks and jokes at your expense.”

“That’s my man! See, guys?” Louis reaches across the table to where Zayn is sitting on the other couch, palm up and slaps his hand with Zayn’s with a cheeky smile.

“Nah, but really, nothing? Maybe you could pull it off with just Haz but I doubt you can with anymore than just that.” Louis lets out an exaggerated sigh. Niall just won’t let it go, will he? Oh well, he thinks, might as well have some fun with it.

“Already have, mate. All of ya in fact.” Every single one of the boys stare at him with eyebrows so high Louis can barely see them.

“YOU WHAT?” Wow, didn’t realize Liam’s voice could get that high when he’s not singing.

He shrugs indifferently. “Yeah, already have. What the hell else are movie nights for?” This really is fun _,_ he notes when, this time, all of the boys’ jaw drops.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Liam looks like he’s torn between slapping Louis and wanting to sanitize every surface in the current room. Niall looks like he’s about to bust out laughing and Zayn just looks deep in thought like he’s trying to pinpoint a movie night that Louis came out of extra happy.

Good luck. Haven’t actually wanked on movie nights.

Louis turns to look at Harry and while he also looks like he’s thinking of every night they’ve ever spent together trying to figure when all this has been happening, he also looks a bit impressed.

“Good luck getting away with that now, ya prick. I’m gonna be watchin’ ya all the time now, making sure ya don’t pull one off while we’re watching a movie.” Niall seems quite sure about himself and honestly, Louis just doesn’t have the heart to burst his bubble.

He turns and grabs his now soggy cereal (disgusting), takes a bite and shrugs before turning his attention back to the telly. “Whatever you say, Nialler.”

See, Louis _has_ managed a sneaky wank with at least two of the boys around (after a long night of concert, drinking and clubbing, he’s not _that_ desperate) and once he got off with three of them in the general area (Liam had gone off with his girlfriend at the time and the other boys were doing various things around the hotel room, all distracted). Along with, of course, all the times he’s wanked with Harry in the bed next to his (never next to _him_ , unless he’s asleep) while he writes in his journal or watches telly or whatever else. But he’s never done it with all of them in the same room. Niall’s comment runs through his head again and he can’t help the smirk that slips onto his face. Challenge accepted.

***

It’s been two weeks and six movie nights since the conversation with Louis. Two weeks and Harry has yet to figure out how his best mate has managed an apparently large amount of wanks around him without his knowledge. He still can’t figure it out. One part of his brain insists that, of course he was lying, there’s _no way_ he could get away with it that often and the other part can’t forget how absolutely confident Louis was in his statements. There had to have been at least _some_ truth to it.

 

As creepy as it is though, Harry is beyond intrigued. He really wants to know. He’s paid extra attention to Louis at night when they sleep in hotels to see if he can notice anything at all. And he’s really glad the boys have been picking movies they’ve all seen a million times to watch because Harry hasn’t been able to concentrate on them. He’s always watching Louis. Occasionally, the older boy might fidget a bit, or space out for a few seconds but nothing telling. Nothing ever seems out of the ordinary and it is driving Harry _nuts_.

Tonight they’re watching The Avengers. Even though this is the hundredth time they’ve watched it (not that big of an exaggeration) Harry is quite grateful because he’s tired and just wants to sleep. Liam and Zayn are already in the lounge sharing a couch with their legs crossed in the middle, a bowl of popcorn propped on their legs and Niall is sitting on the floor in front of them with a bag of crisps.

Normally Harry would question why he’s on the floor but really, he’s just thankful that he doesn’t have to fight Niall for the couch.

Louis wanders in a few minutes later and Harry is already scooting over so he can cuddle with him when Louis walks over to sit in the chair beside the couch Liam and Zayn are on. The way Harry is laying gives him a full view of Louis. It does not, however, provide him with an answer as to why he lost his cuddle buddy for the night.

“Lou, come cuddle with me.” Harry whines, trying not to sound hurt, as he makes grabby hands at Louis. The other boys are looking at Louis, too, also confused by his lack of cuddling for movie night.

“S’okay, Haz. You look tired and I don’t want to ruin your beauty sleep.” His smile is genuine but that answer makes no sense. Louis never turns down cuddles. Never. Harry shrugs it off, pouting and keeps an eye on the older boy, who has decided that sitting with his legs crossed on the chair is apparently a better movie watching position than cuddling. Whatever. Harry’s not _that_ upset.

Liam starts the movie then and the room goes quiet. Harry spends the first five minutes watching Louis to make sure he’s okay and when he finally decides he is, Harry lets the exhaustion take over and nods off.

*

He wakes with a start to ACDC blaring through the telly. At first he’s confused, still groggy from sleep when he registers what is happening. Oh yeah, movie night. _Avengers._ Feeling much more awake after his little nap he shifts a bit and rolls over onto his stomach, resting his head on his arms.

Just as Thor is dragging Loki out of the plane, Harry catches a movement in the corner of his eye. Louis seems to be watching the movie _very_ closely, which, okay. Not that weird. He’s really fidgety though, which _is_ weird. Before Harry fell asleep earlier he could distinctly remember that Louis wasn’t moving _at all_. Harry moves his head back towards the movie but keeps his eyes on his friend.

Louis’ hands run up and down his thighs a couple of times, squeezing on his inner thighs at the top for just a beat too long when he stills them. His left hand comes up to move some hair out of his face that had fallen into his eyes and Harry notices that his hair is a bit damp where it meets his skin. Louis is sweating. What the hell? It’s not hot in here at all. Louis brings his hand down and scratches at his chest. Harry watches in fascination as Louis’ pinky catches his nipple, pressing down just the slightest bit.

His sleep addled brain knows there is something different but it isn’t until Louis drops his hand back to his lap and _squeezes_ that it clicks. Shit. Louis is actually fucking getting himself off. In front of them.

Harry considers saying something, to get him to stop but his curiosity gets the best of him. Louis didn’t say he was sneaky, he reminds himself, he said they don’t notice cause he’s quiet.

And Louis being quiet is something Harry has serious doubts about. If he were to ever think of Louis in bed (he might have), he would guess Louis would be loud. Loud, loud and loud. Everytime. No matter what. So, he quickly glances at the other boys (something Louis doesn’t seem to be worried about at all) and sees them all still watching the movie. Zayn and Liam are glued to the screen, unblinkingly, and Niall seems to have stolen their popcorn. Safe to say, none of them notice.

He turns his attention back to the chair where Louis has shifted so his right leg is propped on the arm of the chair and his head is resting on his right hand, body entirely facing the tv with his lap completely out of view. His left arm is flexing rhythmically like he’s _,_ oh fucking hell. He’s actually got a hand on himself.

Harry can feel himself harden in his sweats but he ignores it, afraid any sort of movement will give him away and make Louis stop. He doesn’t want that. In fact, Harry’s not sure if he’s wanted anything more in his life than for Louis to just _keep going_ and _not stop._ He knows it’s wrong but he’s so _intrigued_ and the way Louis’ arm flexing is hypnotizing. He can’t look away no matter how hard he tries (he’s really not trying that hard) and Louis’ mouth, _that sinful fucking mouth,_ parts just a little bit as his other arm tenses and he flexes his fingers in his hair.

Louis stays silent but Harry can see a bit of sweat soaking through his shirt, hair falling down again covering his eyes, promptly getting blown out his face with a small gust of air.

Louis chooses that moment to look over at Harry and they lock eyes. A look of surprise flashes across Louis’ face but then he smirks, glances back at the others for the first time and drops his right leg of the side of the chair.

Harry only has a second to process what is happening when he sees Louis’ hand slip under his sweats and he strokes himself, tilting his head back to show off his throat, never once breaking eye contact. He licks his lips and speeds up his movements, tosses one more careless glance at the boys and he’s coming.

Harry has never seen something so mesmerizing. Louis’ eyelids flutter shut for a moment while his whole body seems to vibrate. His hips stay firmly planted though and his hand is back on his lap, come free and, true to his word, _he doesn’t make a sound._ Not at all. _How_ is that even possible?

He takes a few shaky breaths to calm himself then looks over at the other couch. All three boys are still watching as Thor, Captain America and Iron Man are all fighting in the forest.

 _“_ YES!!” Louis pumps a fist in the air while simultaneously jumping to the edge of his chair, face completely lit up with glee.

Niall and Liam jump at the sudden shout and Zayn chuckles as Niall sends a bit of his popcorn flying.

“Fucking hell, Tommo, what was that for? You that excited to see a couple of men throwing each other around?”

“I’ll have you know, _Nialler_ , that I did in fact find it exciting, but no more! I am about as unexcited as can be right now. Well, other than being excited about being right.” Harry’s not sure if he’s ever seen a grin bigger than the one currently plastered on Louis’ face.

“What are you on about, Lou?” Poor Liam, Harry thinks, poor guy’s never going to be able to enjoy movie night again.

 _“_ I _mean_ I was right.” His face might actually break from smiling so big. “You guys didn’t notice. I told you! I fucking told you!” He said ‘you guys’ not ‘none of you’. At least he’s not pretending Harry didn’t notice.

Harry can see the exact moment everyone figures it out. Zayn looks sceptical and Liam’s mouth is gaping like a fish.

Niall starts laughing hysterically, body shaking, grabbing his stomach and snorting rather unattractively. “You’re so full of shit, man. There’s no way you just got off. I could see you the whole time.” He starts laughing again like it’s the best joke in the world.

Liam seems to feel better at that and finally closes his mouth.

Irritated, Louis shoves his hand down the front of his sweats and brings it back out covered in come.

“Believe me now, you twat?” He practically growls, waving his fingers in front of him, come nearly gleaming from the light of the telly.

“That. Is disgusting.” The dark of the room does nothing to hide the bright crimson of Liam’s face.

“Go wash your fucking hands. And change, you fuckin pervert.” Niall sounds like he’s more put out at not noticing than with Louis himself.

Louis settles back down into the chair, turning to look at the other boys. “Nah, think I’m good. Wanna watch the rest of the movie.”

“Lou,” Harry starts “You’ve got jizz on your hand, maybe you should at least wa-”

Louis is going to kill him. Harry is going to die from a Louis induced heart attack. It is a proven fact. While he’s just trying to be nice and suggest a bit of basic hygiene for Liam’s sake (who at this point looks like he might actually combust into flames) Louis decides to take care of matters on his own.

Louis makes a show of licking the come off the palm of his hand with broad, flat swipes of his tongue and sucks the rest off his fingers one by one, never breaking eye contact with Harry. When he’s done he winks, _actually fucking winks,_ at Harry then turns back just in time to hear Nick Fury go on about Loki and the ant-boot thing.

Harry is going to need a good boot to the dick to get rid of the boner that is currently smooshed into the couch.

He refuses to move off his stomach and regrets every life decision that got him to this point. The guys all head off to the bunks after the movie while Harry pretends to be asleep so he can have a few moments to collect himself.

When he finally does, he forces himself to go straight to sleep.

There is _absolutely no fucking way_ he is giving Louis the pleasure of knowing that he had Harry so turned on he actually couldn’t walk right and he _absolutely fucking refuses_ to wank right now. So sure that Louis is waiting up, just to see if he will. 

He won’t _._

It’s a long night.

***

Louis is being a bastard. He is very aware of this. Ever since movie night all the boys have been on edge around him. Niall keeps calling hand checks anytime Louis so much as moves his hands somewhere slightly out of sight. Liam is constantly side-eyeing him like he thinks Louis is going to whip his dick out in the middle of breakfast and pull one off right there at the table. Zayn seems mostly unconcerned but Louis always sees that bit of relief in his eye when Louis passes Niall’s hand checks.

Louis has as much fun as possible. He pauses just a little longer than he should, moving his hand in a suggestive way under the table before bringing them up for hand checks. He makes as many possible jokes and innuendos around Liam just to watch all the interesting shades of red he can turn. Louis is pretty sure there are several shades he’s never seen on a human before. A cheeky wink is thrown Zayn’s direction every time he breathes out that sigh of relief. A little nudge to make sure he got it. Usually, Zayn just rolls his eyes at him.

Honestly, Louis is proud. He really can’t believe he managed to succeed. Well, mostly. He’s not sure whether he can really count it since Harry saw, but he hasn’t been ratted out yet so he’ll take it. He knows Harry just got lucky and that if he hadn’t been watching Louis so close these last couple of weeks he would have never noticed.

Harry is the only one Louis isn’t sure what to do about. At first, Harry blushed a lot and wouldn’t look Louis in the eyes for more than a few seconds. He mumbles a lot more, flinches when Louis moves too suddenly and seems to be uncomfortable with more physical contact than just a hug.

Louis tries not to be offended, he really does, but he’s not sure what to do now. He’s tried everything he can think of and nothing works. No matter how many jokes, forced cuddles and reassurances from Harry that everything is alright, something still seems off. Awkward. Things have never been awkward with Harry.

To make matters worse, said boy has become a semi-regular in his late night fantasies. He feels terrible but every time Louis closes his eyes and gets a hand on himself, he sees a flushed face and green eyes and that look Harry had on his face when he watched Louis come. He had looked so aroused and eager. Looked like he was as desperate for Louis to get off as he himself was.

 Which is why Louis can’t figure out why things are awkward. Instead of doing anything rational, like talk to him, Louis just keeps pushing. He starts bragging any given chance and even calls the other boys out when they have their own alone time.

 He knows he shouldn’t and Louis is very aware that they probably all hate him right about now, but he just can’t make himself stop. If he does, then he thinks, and _that_ is something he is trying to avoid at all costs. Louis becomes an actual real life Energizer bunny and, quite literally, bounces everywhere.

*

Two days later and Liam has taken to avoiding Louis whenever he can, going so far as to lock himself in the bathroom for a physical barrier between them. Which, of course, is met by more jokes.

Louis has actually lost count of how many times Niall has told him to fuck off and even Zayn won’t be in the same room as Louis for more than ten minutes.

On the occasion that Harry will actually cuddle with Louis, he settles down and finally relaxes. The boys all let out exaggerated sighs of relief and watch movies in the lounge of the bus.

It’s comforting to feel a body pressed against his, fitting neatly into the crook of his knees with a head hooked over his shoulder and an arm slung over his waist. Louis was afraid things between him and Harry would stay awkward. He honestly doesn’t know what he would do if that happened.

Maybe he should talk to Harry about boundaries. They’ve never really had any but maybe Louis crossed a line he probably should have been aware of. After all, you don’t just jerk off while staring at your mate. Especially if he knows about it, dumbass.

Before Louis can think on it more he snuggles into Harry and falls asleep. He’ll talk to Harry later. He’s missed this too much.

***

At first, it was funny. Louis making jokes at their expense. Harry found it funny how Liam would be so embarrassed. Loved seeing him uncomfortable. He laughed at the ridiculousness and how childish felt every time Niall did a hand check. Zayn wasn’t too bad. He laughed, too.

 But it's been _two bloody weeks._ Seriously. Louis has not stopped. At all. Harry remembers last night how Liam had tried to have a private wank after they were all their bunks, ready to turn in for the night.

 Common courtesy dictates you let a man wank in peace. If you hear it happening, ignore it. Everyone knows that. Especially the boys. They understand privacy and hotel nights are few and far between. Harry plugs in his earphones and rolls over on his side to sleep.

 Not even thirty seconds later and Harry hears very exaggerated, pornographic moans coming from the bunk under him. He pauses the music to listen closer. It’s Louis. Of course it is.

 “Oh! Oh God! Yesss!” He moans louder just before it cracks into unrestrained laughter. Harry peaks out of his curtain just in time to see Louis literally roll off his bunk laughing.

 The curtain straight across the aisle opens, a blonde head sticking out rubbing at his eyes. “Seriously, mate? Now you’re just being a dick.”

 “Can’t.. help.. it.. too.. funny!” Louis manages to get out in between cackles of laughter.

 “Lou, just shut up and go to bed. You really are being a prick.” The look on Louis’ face would be absolutely hilarious if not for the fact that Harry was annoyed on Liam’s behalf, tired of all of Louis’ shit lately and just plain tired.

 Louis’ face falls and he crawls back into his bunk mumbling “Can’t take a joke. Jesus.” and miraculously shuts up for the night.

 “Er, uh, thanks guys.” Liam’s voice is soft, like he’s holding back tears.

 “No worries, Li, get some sleep.” Harry rolls back over, putting his ear phones back in, and falls asleep.

*

 “We have got to do something, he’s driving me absolutely crazy!”

 The boys all meet up in Liam and Zayn’s room the following night. Well, all the boys but Louis, who took advantage of the night not stuck on the bus and went out.

 Niall, Liam and Zayn are all sitting on the bed while Harry lounges in the armchair next to them. They all decided to see if they could work something out to get Louis to just _stop._

 Even after being called out by two different people last night, Louis hasn’t changed at all. In fact, he’d been even worse. The boys are all at wits end and about ready to just throw him out of the bus. Moving or not.

 “I know. I just don’t know what to _do_ about it, ya know?” Harry shrugs his shoulders helplessly.

 “Well, he’s on about us being loud all the time, yeah?” Everyone looks toward Zayn, just knowing something brilliant was about to be said. Realizing he had all their attention he continues, “He thinks we’re embarrassed, so we could show him we’re not.”

 “Like what? Be as loud as possible when we masturbate? So he can just make fun of us again?” Harry gets up and goes over by Liam, giving him a hug. Liam smiles at him gratefully turning back to Zayn.

 “Yeah, but we could like, make sure he can’t?” Zayn sounds much less sure of himself now and Harry’s about to just give up when Niall laughs.

 “What’re we gonna do? Tie him up and gag him?” Harry’s interest perks up at that. He looks between Niall and Zayn desperate to know what they’re thinking. Please don’t be joking. Please don’t be joking. God. What is wrong with him?

 “Well, not too sure about the tying him up part, but I _could do_ with a bit of silence from him.” Harry really _really_ feels bad for Liam. It seems like he got the short stick on this one.

 “And then what?” Harry asks. “We just.. tie him up, gag him and then we all just go on our merry way wanking and being obnoxious?”

 “Pretty much.” Well, it’s not necessarily the best idea. There _is_ something missing to it. But Zayn’s idea is the best so far (and only, really).

 Scratch that, Liam.

 Liam is the best ever. And he doesn't even know it. Harry has never wanted to kiss Liam so much for one of his ideas.

 “Er, are we, uh, going to all be in the same room? Or just, like, in our bunks? Or?”

 “Yes!” The boys all turn to Harry, questioning looks on their faces. Maybe he was a bit too enthusiastic about this.

 “I mean, er, yeah. We should just get over all at once, yeah? Just tie him up and like, we all do it then. Makes for the most noise, I guess.” Harry shrugs and ducks his head, trying to hide the blush he can feel all through his chest up to the tip of his ears.

 “Could work. Shoulda known you were an exhibitionist, mate. What with all the being naked all the time.” Harry can’t help the smile that takes over his face, so happy to have a friend like Niall. He looks up to meet the blonde boy’s eyes, receiving a shrug of _what can you do?_ from him.

 “I hate to sound mean but, uh, what about him?” Liam looks to the others, almost like he’s asking them to understand so he doesn’t have to explain. The confusion is written clearly on all their faces so he just continues on.

 “I mean, he’s gay, right? So, chances are he might, erm, like? What is happening?” his voice cracks but he keeps going, speaking a bit faster to get it all over with “And you know, it would be mean, to just like, leave him? Hanging, I mean.”

 Harry has a good feeling where this is going and he can’t deny that he’s liking it. “Do we.. do something about it? Or? I know he’s been really annoying lately, but I just wouldn’t feel right, doing that to him.” Liam finishes bright red, hands in his lap, playing with his fingers.

 Harry gives him another hug. “You’re right, Li. Would be mean.”

 He looks up at the others, “Would you guys want to do something about it? It’s not a problem for me..” Niall starts laughing a bit, Harry just ignores him “You guys all know I’m alright with messing about with boys, but what about you? Would you be okay with that? There’s no shame in not being.”

 He looks over to Niall first, thinking he’d be easiest to agree. “Yeah, sure. Why not? I’ll try anything once.” Good. One down.

 Harry looks over at Zayn next. He seems to be thinking it over seriously (which Harry _really_ appreciates. He wants them to be completely sure before doing any of it.) “I think that’d be good. Cause like, I’m sure he’s not quiet during sex,” Liam squeaks a bit at that “so that way, we have something to hold over him. Like, he makes fun of us for being loud, but if he’s louder, he can’t keep doing it without being a hypocrite.” Brilliant, two down.

 Zayn chuckles to himself and shakes his head. “Besides, I’m sure we’ve all fantasized about Lou at some point, yeah?” He receives three simultaneous nods. Some a bit more reluctant than others.

 If Harry’s honest, he’s most worried about Liam agreeing even though he’s the one that brought it up.

 “Well, uhm, I don’t know if I’d be comfortable actually having sex with him. But. But I’d be okay with some stuff. Yeah. I’ll do something for him.” Perfect. This is amazing. Three out of three.

 Harry can’t believe his luck. This is actually happening. He’s really getting excited about this and it’s like one of his top three fantasies come true. _Amazing._

 “Great,” Harry nods and clasps his hands together. He looks each of the boys in the eyes, very seriously, before cracking a grin. “So what’s the plan?”

***

Today has been, for lack of a better word, strange.

Louis is pretty sure he’s not drunk anymore, judging by the hangover he was sporting this morning, but he _has_ to be. There’s really not any other explanation.

 The boys have been making comments _all day_ that, really, are just. Too easy. It’s too easy to turn what they say into something sexual. Or teasing. Or, in Harry’s case, downright crude. Seriously. _And_ he’s only received half hearted glares and barely a “Piss off” from Niall.

 Needless to say, Louis is fairly certain it’s a trap. Or a test. Either way he’s fallen into it or failed it or _whatever_ and it sucks because it all happened way too fast and Louis was screwed before he even figured out it was happening.

 He doesn’t even know what ‘it’ is. Just that there is a test. And he failed.

 Harry keeps smiling over at him, looking impatient and very excited.

 Niall also looks excited and Louis’ really not sure if that means he’s in on it or if it’s just normal. Niall is no help. He’s always a freaking ball of sunshine.

 Zayn however makes him suspicious. Louis has gone off to search for him on several occasions just to find him outside smoking and mumbling to himself like he’s trying to give himself a pep talk.

 Liam seals the deal. Liam keeps looking at Louis with curious eyes only to dart them away and fidget with his hands whenever Louis catches him. He doesn’t seem to relax all day and is constantly nervous. Honest to God, nervous.

 He doesn't understand. Why the hell is he so worked up? And Zayn, too? They’ve got tonight off. Tomorrow, too. _Why_ are they so damn nervous?

 By about 8.30 that night Louis has given up. All he has to wait for now is his ‘punishment’ or whatever the fuck is going to happen. He’s come to terms with the fact that there will probably be yelling. Or more disappointment. It’s been over two weeks now, Louis is more than aware of the fact that he’s dragged this out for way too long.

*

 Heading back to the hotel after dinner, they all head to Louis and Harry’s room in silent agreement.

 Louis stands at the end of one of the beds, turning to the boys with his arms crossed defensively over his chest. If they’re going to gang up on him, he won’t make it easy for them.

 Harry whispers something into Liam’s ear before walking towards Louis while Liam heads over to the side of the room with the luggage. _What?_

 “Lou, you know we love you, we really do.” Harry slowly closes the distance between them, leaving just a couple of inches to spare. “But you have been an absolute _menace_ these last couple of weeks.” He reaches out to grab Louis’ hands in his own, much larger ones. Louis follows Harry as he is tugged gently by his hands and walked over to the side of the bed. “Honestly,” his back hits the mattress as Harry pushes him back, crawling on top of him to straddle his waist. _What?_ What the hell is happening? _“_ It needs to stop _.”_

 Louis has an apology ready, just sitting on the tip of his tongue, waiting to be said. His mind goes completely blank though as warm lips press against his own. His eyes go wide  and he jumps in surprise nearly knocking Harry off.

 “Shh, Lou, relax. It’s just us, yeah?” _Us?_ Right, yeah. Louis had completely forgotten about the others. He can see Niall and Zayn over Harry’s shoulder, both looking very _informed_ and _ready_ for their bandmates to snog on the bed. In fact, after glancing over at Liam, Louis is well aware that he is the only one who didn’t know about this. Rude _._

 He feels lips press against him again and forces himself to relax. This is okay. They are all okay with this. This doesn’t make anything different.Harry’s tongue comes out to lick across Louis’ bottom lip and he decides _fuck it._ He opens his mouth and makes himself relax as Harry’s hands run soothingly up and down his sides. The kiss is amazing. Everything he ever imagined out of a kiss with Harry (to be fair, he’s imagined kissing them all). Their lips move together smoothly, teeth nipping and tongues soothing.

 He startles a bit when he feels another pair of hands on his chest, running all the way down to the hem of his shirt and pulling it back up and off. Louis breaks the kiss to look up and see Liam. What the fuck?

 “Li, what are-”

 “Just taking off your shirt, Lou. Much easier that way.”

 “Okay, seriously, what the actual fuck? Easier? For what?”

 Liam and Harry both take an arm and rest them over his head. The soft feel of fabric makes Louis look up and sees Liam tying a headscarf to the headboard, slipping two fingers in next to his wrist and tugging a little.

 “It’s not too tight, right?”

 “ _Of course it’s too tight._ It’s fucking on me isn’t it?” Louis knows he sounds a little scared but seriously, he’s freaking tied up to a damn hotel bed by his bandmates that he’s been bugging the shit out of non stop for the last couple of weeks.

 Zayn and Niall come over to sit next to him, Zayn reaching out to run his hand through Louis’ hair. “Hey, don’t worry, we’re not going to hurt you.”

 Louis looks around, receiving nods of confirmation from everyone. Niall smiles and glances between Harry and Zayn, a knowing smile on his face. “Well, we might hurt ya a bit.” Louis’ heart stutters in his chest “But you’ll like it, promise.”

 “And if you don’t, you can always tell us to stop.”

 “Or just yell ‘bear’ really loud”

 Louis is really confused. Like, he gets the general idea of what’s going on (more like why, he has no clue what is actually happening) but he doesn’t really understand what they’re going to _do._

 “You guys mind actually explaining something to me instead of just saying I can say stop?” Louis tries to move his hands to wriggle out of the scarf but Harry reaches over to rest a hand where he’s tied together, not letting him move.

 “Well, uh, we decided.” Liam clears his throat “We decided that since you’ve been so obnoxious about us being loud all the time when we, uh, are alone. We’re going to..” Liam glances up at Zayn, who gives a small smile of encouragement, and says much more confidently, “we’re going to enjoy getting off as loud as we want, and you’re going to shut up and let us. If you can’t, we can take care of that, too.”

 Oh. Well that’s not near as bad as he thought. But “Why am I tied up, though? And _seriously?_ You’re all just gonna..? Right here?”

 “You’re tied up so you can’t touch yourself.” Harry states as if he was talking about the bloody weather. “And _seriously”_ he mocks “shut up.” He contradicts the harshness of his words with a quick, chaste kiss then stands up to get out of his clothes. The others follow, sitting back down on the bed when they’re done. Harry and Liam claim the spots on either side of his head, Niall and Zayn down by his legs.

 Louis tries really hard to look everywhere but at his bandmates. He’s counting specks on the ceiling, willing himself not to get hard as heavy breaths and moans fill his ears. God, this is absolutely ridiculous. A hand finds it’s way into his hair and he turns to find the source.

 A bright smile and deep dimples meet him and he smiles, relaxing a little. Then he makes the mistake of looking down. Harry’s dick is like, really close to his face. Really close. Definitely within reaching distance if his hands weren't bloody tied above his head. The smile slips off his face as his own dick start to swell, despite his best efforts, and in an attempt to hide it he starts trying to get his hands free.

 “Untie my hands, please. _Please.”_  He pulls harder and twists his wrists, grunting and groaning as he struggles to get them out. “Fucking Liam. Jesus Christ, who fucking knew that you’d remember how to tie a damn good knot from the fucking scouts?”

 Hands appear on his legs, holding him down just as a hand do the same to his wrists. _Liam’s._ All the hands touching him, _restraining him,_ are making him grow _harder_ and his mouth goes into overload. He whines and begs for them to let him up, he’s sorry, saying almost anything to make them stop because they can’t know how much he likes this. If they see how much he likes it, they’ll hate him _._ Tears start to burn in the corners of his eyes and he sends a silent prayer to whoever is listening that this doesn’t change anything.

 “Lou, you’ve got to be quiet. You did it before, do it now.” Louis starts muttering nonsense about how they didn’t know and _God_ he’s sorry and his words are cut off by _more fabric._ Harry’s hair now hangs free and and he’s got his bottom lip between his teeth just staring at Louis. His eyes travel down Louis’ body and rest where his dick is now obviously straining in his jeans. He looks up at Louis, a little smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. “Hey, Ni? Z?” They both look up at him, faces flushed “Take Lou’s pants off, yeah? Beginning to look a bit painful there.”

 They work together to get his jeans off, each awkwardly trying to undo the button and pull at the legs. Louis lifts his hips to help because at this point there’s really no use hiding anything _._ It's pretty obvious. Instead of just grabbing his jeans though, they slip their fingers under the waistband of his pants, too and take them both off, throwing them over onto the floor somewhere.

 Louis’ cock is hard and leaking at the tip and all the boys stop and stare at him. Louis squirms self consciously and the tips of his ears go hot with embarrassment at how exposed he is.

 “Wow, Lou. That is, uh, that’s impressive.” Liam’s mouth is hung open in awe.

 “Beautiful.” Zayn murmurs, Niall nodding his head in agreement. “Nothing to be ashamed of there, mate.”

 Louis burns with the praise, relaxing a little. “I told you we loved you, Lou. Why are you so embarrassed? Did you think we wouldn’t like you?”

 Louis nods his head reluctantly, closing his eyes so he doesn’t have to meet any of their eyes. He knows they’re disappointed in him.

 “Hey, hey. Look at me.” he keeps his eyes firmly shut “Lou, babe. Look at me.” Harry’s hand gently guides his jaw to look at him. He slowly opens them to see a soft smile on Harry’s face. “You’re beautiful, okay? Nothing to be ashamed of.” His lips turn up on their own and he really does feel better. Much warmer, less exposed.

 “Harry, mate, can we just skip to the next part? I’m gettin kind of impatient over here.” And, okay? Next part? _What_?

 “Yeah, Ni, go get the stuff then.” Niall smiles and bounces off the bed. Louis tries to see where he’s going but Harry keeps a firm grip on his jaw.

 “You want us to do something for you?” _What?_ “Want us to make you feel good?” Louis nods dumbly, hoping that means he’ll get relief from his painful hard on. “Okay. Just let us know if it’s too much.”

 Niall bounces back onto the bed, practically sitting on Zayn, “Yeah, ‘bear’, remember.” Louis nods again, not quite willing to believe this is happening.  Harry pulls the scarf out of his mouth and kisses him. The snick of the bottle catches his attention and he breaks away from Harry’s lips to glance over, feeling Harry move to kiss his neck.

 Zayn has Niall on all fours, with two fingers in him and Niall looks only mildly uncomfortable. His face is flushed and he moans loudly at Zayn’s next thrust in. “God, Z, do that again. Just like, yeah. That’s it. That’s-” his voice cracks on a moan and Louis turns his attention back to Harry, who has moved lower on to his chest, sucking and biting at his chest.

 “Want me to untie your hands, Lou?” He feels his head nod at Liam’s question but all he can do is focus on Harry’s mouth. He keeps licking and kissing and biting in little nips that send jolts of pleasure straight to his dick.

 His wrists are free from the fabric now, Liam’s warm hands rubbing them soothingly before moving on to rub the rest of his arms, getting circulation back through them. His arms are laid down gently on his chest, Liam smiling down at him and Louis uses them to reach up and pull Liam down for a kiss, ignoring the tingling in his arms. He lets out an oomph of surprise and the angle is all awkward. Like a Spiderman kiss.

 Louis feels warm hands rub down his thighs, spreading them apart and jumps in surprise when he feels the flat of Harry’s tongue over his hole. “Tastes good, Lou.” His hot breath sends shivers down Louis’ spine and then Harry’s back, circling his tongue over his rim, dipping in every few seconds. Another tongue joins his and together they both dip in to his hole. Louis whines as his hips twitch and his hole flutters and he can’t help but to bite down on Liam’s lip, quickly licking over it in apology.

 “Fucking hell.” Louis starts, “What are you guys doing to me?” He lifts his head to look between his legs and immediately throws his head back on the pillow and moans at the sight. Zayn and Harry both have a hand on a thigh and their chins are wet with spit as they lick over Louis, practically making out with each other in the process.

 “Alright, lads, my turn.” They pull back and Harry pushes in a lube slick finger instead as Niall rolls a condom on to Louis, giving him a few strokes and straddles him. “Well, cheers, mate. Here we go.” Niall slowly lowers himself onto Louis, gripping him at the base. His breathing stutters and he pauses every couple of inches, trying to adjust until he is finally, mercifully sat all the way down.

 “Oh God. Shit Ni, you’re so tight.” Louis babbles, hoping his words will distract from feeling, well, everything. “God. You feel so amazing.” Louis brings his hands up to rest on his hips, breathing hard and trying not to move. He feels so full of everything. The way Niall is warm and hot around him, Harry’s fingers moving deep inside him, moving teasingly slow and searching until he hits that spot in him, making him choke out a whimper and buck his hips despite his trying to stay still.

 Niall moans, long and loud and Louis nearly loses it. “Please, Ni, please move.” Louis is nearly breathless with desperation. Fire spreads in his stomach, Niall’s movements creating sweet, sweet friction on his (in his opinion) too neglected cock and it’s like a flood of relief.

 “Fuck, Lou. Jesus, now I know why you like this so much.” He flashes a cheeky smile that falls as he changes the angle and another broken moan slips out, throwing his arms out to catch himself on Louis’ chest. “Jesus, what the fuck was that?”

 “That, Nialler, was the beauty of a prostate.” Harry grins. "That's also what makes you do..” he trails off, moving his fingers searchingly, “this!" His fingers hit Louis' spot again, firmer, more deliberate and both boys moan again as Louis' hips buck up, sliding deep into the blonde. "You bastard! A little bit of warning would be nice!"

 Harry completely ignores him, smug look still on his face. "Liam, could you help out Niall, please? He's talking too much." Liam shrugs and moves beside Niall and starts stroking him in time with his thrusts, other hand on his hip to help keep him steady. Niall cries out at the touch, leaning his head on Liam’s shoulder.

 “Hey, babes.” The mattress dips at the top and soft lips meet his own. There’s a faint taste of smoke in the mouth but Louis doesn’t really mind. He wastes no time shoving his tongue into slide with Zayn’s. Their teeth knock together and Zayn nicks Louis’ lip and Louis whimpers as Niall picks up his pace and Harry adds a third finger, constantly hitting his prostate.

 Niall curses loudly and his hole spasms around Louis as he comes. Hot thick ropes shoot up Louis’ torso, completely covering his stomach and up his chest by his collarbones. Zayn leans down to take one nipple in his mouth and pinches the other between his fingers and something snaps in Louis. It’s like the flood gates have opened, filling Niall with everything that’s been locked inside, everything going black for a split second.

 Niall crawls on the bed next to Louis and lays down with a flop onto the pillow, smiling wide and looking _very satisfied._ “That was amazing, mate. Ten out of ten, five stars, would definitely recommend.” Louis giggles into the pillow next to him, quickly kissing him before laying back and catching his breath.

 “Did you forget ‘bout me, Lou?” Harry pouts, slides his fingers out and watches as Louis’ hole flutters, chasing the feeling of Harry inside, filling him up. Louis whines, feeling very _very_ empty. “Please, Haz, sorry. Sorry, please. Want you inside-” his throat closes up, cutting off the words, staring at Harry in shock. He’s not quite sure where the line is here and he mentally crosses his fingers, knocks on wood, throws salt over his shoulder, the whole shebang.

 Slowly, a grin climbs its way onto Harry’s face, tongue darting out to wet pink, full lips. “Course, babe. All you had to do is ask.” Harry grabs Louis by the hips and pulls him down to the end of the bed, manhandling him onto his front. He thrust three fingers back in, deep in one smooth motion and Louis’ back arches, hands smacking down on the mattress, pinky grazing Niall’s thigh where he’s laying.

 More lube cools his heated skin and he feels Harry nudge his fourth finger along with the others, sliding in with a bit of resistance. His breaths are shaking and his eyes water, the feeling of being so full driving him crazy.

 Zayn sits in front of him, his hand rubbing soothing circles on his back. "Breathe, Lou. Relax." His body listens as though on auto-pilot, just waiting to do whatever it's told. Harry's thumb prods at his entrance, and with a little push slips in. He can feel up to Harry's knuckles, budging his rim, just teasing at pushing in. He focuses on Zayn's hand and tries to relax and steady his breathing. Harry's knuckles finally give, Louis gaping and stretching, his body trying to swallow him whole. Harry keeps the thrusts slow, knuckles constantly rubbing his prostate. Louis screams as another orgasm is ripped out of him, falling forward to land in Zayn's lap.

 Zayn pulls him up to lay on his chest cuddling him close as Harry's hand slips out of him. He pants, trying to catch his breath, as more hands find his back, rubbing and cooing at him, telling him how _amazing_ he is and how _good_ he was. When he can breathe properly again, he looks up, finding so many eyes staring at him in amazement.

 "You ready for more, babes?" Zayn looks concerned so Louis smiles as much as he can and nods. "Of course." He's not being greedy. These boys, _his boys_ , obviously put so much thought in this. For _him_. He will give them as much as he physically can and then more if he can manage.

 Zayn taps his hips and he pushes himself completely up and reaches for the lube. He slicks up his hand as Zayn rolls on a condom, reaching behind him to steady himself as he lines up with Zayn’s dick. The head nudges him a bit as he sits down, but it’s quick and nearly painless as he bottoms out.

 He uses Zayn’s thighs for leverage as he moves his hips, slowly and deliberately, trying to make this as pleasurable as possible for Zayn.

 “You guys look amazing. Holy shit.” Right. Louis completely forgot about Liam. And Niall. It seems like they’ve both moved over to the other bed, Niall happily sleeping away next to where Liam is sitting, cock flushed and looking like it’s about to burst. He must be in pain (and has incredible self-control. Seriously.) and Louis beckons him over, losing his balance a bit, moaning brokenly as Zayn hits deep.

 Liam stumbles his way over and Louis grabs his hips, pulling him forward. He chances a look up at Liam, not entirely sure why it is he’s still questioning this, and takes as much of his dick as he can in one go.

 About half fits so Louis uses his hand to cover the rest, swirling his tongue around and using extra spit to help slick the rest. His hand meets his mouth as he lets Zayn fuck him onto Liam. Liam fists his hair tight as Louis goes down and he moans at the pull. He lets go though and mutters an apology, Louis whining and trying to figure out how to tell him it’s okay without pulling off.

 Harry does that for him, turns out, “He likes his hair pulled, Li. Would probably like it if you fucked his throat a little, too. Right, Lou?” He nods his head quickly, nearly losing Liam in his mouth and rushes to get him back in as quick as possible. The head of his dick slams to the back of his throat and tears well in his eyes, trying not to gag. He really doesn’t want to disappoint Liam.

 He gets his stride back, hand meeting his mouth as Zayn thrusts into him, Liam’s hands are back in his hair and Louis just feels so happy. So happy and full and content and he could honestly cry right now everything is so perfect.

 Liam’s hips start moving now, opposite of Zayn’s so he’s never empty and Louis does let a few tears fall. They’ll never know the difference. Liam’s thrusts come faster and his dick is constantly hitting the back of his throat, going tight and making Liam curse.

 “Come on his face, Liam. I want to see it.” Harry’s voice is rough and raspy and it spurs Louis on. He doubles his efforts and relaxes his throat, Liam’s dick sliding all the way to the base on the next thrust. He curses loudly and pulls out just in time to paint hot white on Louis’ face. Most of it ends up in his mouth but some coats his lips and chin, a single stripe on his cheekbone.

 Just as Louis closes his mouth Harry tells him not to swallow. He’s pressed up against Louis back, hand cupping his jaw and turning his face to him. His tongue swipes over his cheekbone and chin, cleaning him off, and then it’s in his mouth.

 The kiss is hard and bruising and Harry’s tongue meets his, bitter and perfect as he feeds him the rest of Liam’s come. Some gets pushed out by Harry’s enthusiastic tongue, drooling down his chin, only to be licked back up and fed to him again. “Swallow.” Harry whispers against lips and he does.

 He feels Harry’s finger trace around where he and Zayn are connected, slipping one in with Zayn’s next thrust. Lips trace down his throat and he whimpers when sharp teeth graze where his neck meets his shoulder. Harry bites down at that, soothing it over with his tongue before latching on with his lips and sucking, hard. Louis grabs Harry’s hair, not sure if he wants to pull him off or push him in closer. See if maybe he can just push Harry into his chest and keep him there.

 Another finger slips in, stretching him even wider, as Harry kisses down his back, scraping his teeth along the way. Harry licks at where Zayn and Louis meet, sliding in another finger and tugging a bit to stretch him wider. Louis feels his dick start to fill up again and honestly, Louis didn't know he had it in him. It's all a bit painful now, sensitive and stretched far beyond what he ever has been, but the pain just fuels his arousal, so turned on his vision is cloudy.

 Harry leans back and pulls out all his fingers just as Zayn stops moving and Louis whines, wanting to cry from how empty he feels. Which, okay. Maybe he is a bit greedier than he thought. He still has Zayn filling him after all.

 Large hands slowly push him forward and he goes. Zayn leans up to meet his mouth in a kiss and it's comforting. He enjoys the lazy kiss, no tongue, just trying to center himself, breathe, and not pass out from the sheer pleasure of it all.

 Louis’ whole body freezes, eyes going wide as he feels Harry up against him. Like, against _him_. Like he’s going to shove his dick in next to Zayn. A gasp is forced out of him, causing him to choke as Harry pushes in, doing exactly what Louis thought. Zayn’s hands roam all over his body, whispering words of encouragement, trying his best to keep Louis calm. The pain is becoming overwhelming and Louis has no idea how this is going to work. He feels ready to, quite literally, split open. But he wants to do this, wants to do whatever for his boys so he tries to ignore it, to breathe through like Zayn keeps telling him.

 Harry finally slides all the way in, joining Zayn in rubbing over Louis’ back. He kisses along Louis’ shoulder blades, light and feathery, and it’s _that_ that helps ground him. The pain is mostly gone now, everything numb and kind of hazy. They start moving their hips then, one after the other, alternating strokes. Louis’ eyes cloud over again and his mind keeps slipping.

 He knows the boys are moving but he doesn’t really feel it. His mind seems to be off in it’s own world, completely disconnected from his body. He can _feel_ the way the boys are moving, the way Zayn is breathing hard, cursing loudly and grabbing at Louis’ hips. His thrusts are harder than Harry’s, less forgiving and Louis _might actually_ split open. Zayn’s hips snap up hard, rhythm completely lost, gripping onto Louis so hard he’ll have marks for days.

 Louis can _feel_ him coming inside, feel the pulse of his dick next to Harry. Except. He can’t. Not _really_. His chest constricts at that, breathing hard and tears streaming down his face. He’s choking and gasping and he doesn’t understand _why._

 He’s happy exactly where he is, so full of his boys who are taking such good care of him. But he feels.. rejected. Like, for some reason, Zayn wanted to keep it from him. And it’s so stupid. Niall didn’t complain that Louis wore a condom. And Harry is, too. But suddenly he wishes more than anything that there wasn’t anything between any of them. They have no boundaries. Ever. Why is tonight any different?

 A hand slips around his waist and pulls him flush to Harry’s chest. He’s nuzzling against the back of Louis’ neck, peppering little kisses as he goes.

 “Come back to us, love. Where are you?” Right here, Louis thinks, but he can’t get his mouth to work. He focuses on every point that his body touches Harry and tries to pull himself back in.

 Zayn slowly slips out of him, hissing a bit at the sensitivity. Louis starts crying again at that, feeling more empty than he has a right.

 “C’mon, babe. Relax. You did so good, so well. I’m so proud of you, baby.” Louis lets Harry’s voice comfort him. He’s still shaking, but the tears have stopped and he reaches for Zayn. He pulls Zayn towards him and mutters an apology into his mouth. "I'm sorry, that was amazing. Thank you. Thank you thank you." Zayn kisses him at that.

 "Nothin' to be sorry for, babe. You were gorgeous. So beautiful." Louis blushes at that, not quite knowing what to say. "'M gonna go take a shower. Yell if you need me, yeah?" They both nod and he grabs his clothes off the floor on his way to the en suite.

 "Just you and me, babe. What do you want now?" Louis feels so overwhelmed right now he can barely think. But words _are_ actually important so he makes it work.

 "Uhm. Can I be on my back? Just really want to take it slow. It's, uhm, a lot." His face is flushed with embarrassment the entire time he's asking and he's so very grateful that Harry can't see him from where he's rubbing his nose along Louis' spine. "Of course, Lou. Whatever you want."

 Harry slips out of him, turning him around to lay on the soft mattress. At any rate, his knees are certainly happy for the break.

 "And, can you, uhm." The words get stuck and he just _can't_ ask Harry for more. Not after all he's given him, _they've given him_ , tonight. "Nevermind. Just, yeah, like this."

 "Oh no, tell me what you want. It's okay to ask for more. You're not being selfish, babe." And that. That's not fair. How is it Harry always knows exactly what he needs to hear?

 "I don't want anything between us." He mumbles. Easier to state a fact than to ask for something.

 Harry's face scrunches in confusion, not quite understanding, but smooths back out and smiles when he gets it. "Yeah, that's. Yeah. That's okay. More than." He carefully peels off the condom and leans over Louis to toss it in the bin next to the bed, settling back down between Louis' hips when he leans back.

 Louis reaches up to run his hands over Harry's chest, loving the feel of his smooth skin and admiring the tattoos in front of him. He leans up to suck a bruise into the smaller of the birds as Harry pours more lube onto both himself and Louis.

 Harry kisses him softly as he pushes forward, pausing once he's all the way in. They stay like that for a moment, just enjoying being together. Harry starts to move then, breathing into his neck.

 Louis runs his hands all over Harry's body, trying to memorize the way everything feels, not sure if he'll ever get the chance again. Everything feels so amazing, warmth spreading through his whole body, and the whole night comes rushing to him. He just feels so _loved._ He’s not quite sure how that happened as he’s pretty sure this was supposed to be a punishment. But, whatever, he'll take what he can get.

 Harry starts to move then, slow and easy like he has all the time in the world. Louis can't stop running his hands up all over Harry's body. He rubs up and down Harry's chest, down his back and gropes at Harry's arse, feeling the muscle move under his hands. He moans out loudly at as Harry hits his prostate, grasping onto his biceps to center himself.

 "God, Lou. You're so amazing." Another thrust. "Beautiful." Another. "Fuck." Another. Louis thumbs at his jaw, so soft and gentle, just like everything else. He slides his hands into Harry's hair and pulls them together, trying to put everything into the kiss that he can't say.

 Their breaths mix, the movement picking up, room silent save for their moans and the sound of their skin slapping together.

 "Fuck, Haz. So close. So clo-" Harry's hand slides between them just as Louis reaches down and their hands meet on his dick. They laugh into each other's mouths as Harry places his hand on top of Louis' and strokes him with both their hands.

 Everything feels so hot and Louis is finding it hard to breathe, consumed by everything. Harry keeps hitting that spot over and _over_ and Louis can feel him everywhere. In his mouth, on his skin, in _him_ and it's so _so amazing._ He cries out as he spurts out a few stripes of come, nearly dry, barely covering Harry's hand. His muscles spasm around Harry, clenching tight, and Harry bites down, hard, on Louis' shoulder, giving a few last sharp thrusts, filling Louis. His dick twitches and he moans again as he can feel Harry warm inside him, still pulsing.

 Yes, he thinks, this is what he was missing with Zayn. This is what he wanted. And it's so bloody amazing.

 Harry lies on top of him, resting on his elbows to keep the weight off as he mouths at Louis' neck. Louis whimpers as Harry pulls out, feeling the come slide out of him. He should feel disgusting, he _knows_ that, but all he wants is for it to stay inside a bit longer. To keep _Harry_ inside a bit longer.

 He feels a light touch at his hole as Harry scoops up what he can and slides his fingers back in. Louis smiles gratefully and kisses him for his trouble, never more thankful that Harry always seems to know what he needs even when he won't say it out loud.

 They stay like that for a while, just wrapped up in each other, sharing lazy kisses until Zayn walks out of the shower. He has a warm flannel ready, and Harry takes it with a small smile and a "Thanks" before turning back to Louis and gently cleaning him off.

 Zayn crawls in bed to cuddle up behind Louis and presses a kiss to his neck.

 "Hope you had fun, Lou. Love you." He nods his head in response, twisting to kiss him.

 "Of course. Maybe I should be a 'menace' more often if this is what I get." He smiles lazily as the other boys chuckle.

 "Please, don't. Please, please _please_ don't. Go to bed, babe." Harry kisses him again, cuddling up close, locking their legs together.

 Louis closes his eyes with a smile on his face, feeling warm and content and _loved_ , letting the snores of the other boys lull him to sleep.

***

 Harry is the first to wake up the next morning and after a quick shower, orders room service for everyone.

 The boys wake up to the smell of food, making their way to the little couch and kitchen area one by one. They watch telly and chill out, enjoying the relaxing morning.

 "Hey guys?" Louis starts from his place on the couch. Everyone turns to look at Louis who shifts a bit under their attention.

 "Uhm, I just wanted to say sorry for being such a massive twat lately."

 "S'ok, babes. You're forgiven" Zayn leans over and gives him a hug from his spot next to him.

 "Yeah, no problem, Lou." Liam smiles at him from across the room.

 "Besides, you start pullin that shit again and I'll just remind you how loud you are when you're getting a good dicking." Louis cringes at the crudeness of that, face flushing and he looks at his food in front of him.

 Harry nudges his thigh with his foot. "Hey, s'alright." Louis smiles up at him, face still red. "Besides, we all had fun last night. Right, lads?"

 They all nod their agreements. "We love you, Lou. Just don't be a dick again." Harry's dimples pop when he smiles and Louis reaches out to poke the one on his left.

 "Yeah, love you." Zayn adds, leaning in to cuddle on his shoulder.

 "Love you!!!" Niall and Liam chorus out together.

 Louis somehow ends up on the bottom of a massive tackle hug dogpile thing and he smiles again.

 "Love you guys."

**Author's Note:**

> Come [tell me](http://loudippedincaramel.tumblr.com) what you think!


End file.
